Fire and Brimstone
by DasKhaleesi
Summary: It was really only a matter of time before he was caught pretending to be a real lawyer. AU to 2.16 where Mike gets arrested instead of betraying Harvey.


**Hey People! Yes, I am alive. I haven't fallen of a cliff driving a segway (yet). So, here's my new Suits story, which basically stems from my personal feeling that the ending to this season could have been so much better if Mike got arrested. So, as always, please review!**

**P.S. Does anyone think it's completely hilarious the Daniel Hardman is named that way because he is a hard man? Seriously, it's like Unobtainium from Avatar all over again. Ok, maybe its not, but whatever…**

* * *

Looking back on his short time at Pearson Hardman, he always knew it was going to end this way. Sure, he hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. He dreamed of the days when he would be a senior partner, when nobody would dare question the authenticity of his law degree. When he would have enough money to retire and move to the Hamptons with his wife, preferably Rachel, and watch his kids grow into their own lives. He would always have to live with being a fraud, but at least he would be happy.

But, of course, he couldn't be a Disney hero. There was no magical Genie that could make him into a real lawyer. He had to be the tragic hero, the lesson for all downtrodden people who dreamed too big.

"Michael Ross, you are under arrest for practicing law without a law degree. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the state. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Though Mike was perfectly aware of Jessica's threat, he still didn't see this coming. He hoped that she would have enough sense not to send the letter in. He hoped that she would understand that he would rather go to jail than betray Harvey. The officer grabbed his arm, forcing him to stand up. All of the associates in the bull pin were staring at him, completely in shock as Mick Ross was arrested.

He felt the handcuffs snap into place. He felt himself being lead to the elevator. He felt the hand of the officer on his head as he was placed in the police car. But it didn't feel real. He felt like he was watching a movie about some poor sap getting arrested, getting the justice that he deserved. He just couldn't register that this was actually happening.

"Mike?" He heard a voice say from outside the police car just as the cop was about to shut the door.

"Please sir, we need you to stay back." Of course, the great Harvey Specter was not going to take that, not when his puppy was handcuffed in the back of a cop car.

"I'm his attorney, step aside," Harvey said, making it perfectly clear that he was not a person that the cop wanted to mess with. "Mike? What happened? Are you alright?" Harvey did a quick sweep of Mike to make sure everything looked okay.

"Harvey." It was the first thing that he had said since the police approached him at his desk.

"Mike, talk to me, what happened?" Mike could see Harvey was beginning to put the pieces together. Harvey knew that Mike was caught.

"You know Harvey, I was shocked to hear that Mr. Ross was practicing law in my firm without a license," a female voice said behind him. He turned around to find Jessica standing on the sidewalk, watching the situation unfold.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Well, as soon as I found out, I had to report it to the authorities. I couldn't let Mr. Ross's crimes impact the firm."

"How could you do this? After everything we've worked for…"

"I've worked for!" Jessica cut him off, effectively reminding him of his place. "You keep thinking that you can make decisions for me and go behind my back, this is what happens, Harvey."

He was completely stunned. He knew that Jessica was pissed, but he didn't think that she would go and do something so awful. After giving her one cold look, he turned back to Mike, who was sitting in the police car looking like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"Mike, don't worry, I'll take care of this. They are going to take you to the police station, but I will be right behind you. Keep your mouth shut." Harvey said before being cut off by a cop telling him that they had to leave.

Mike sat in the car watching the familiar buildings speed by. He saw the familiar places that were now being taken from him along with his freedom.

* * *

After Mike was processed, Harvey finally got the opportunity to see him. He was taken to a room where Mike was sitting at a table with an empty chair across from him, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Orange really wasn't his color.

"Hey Mike." Harvey said, trying to sound as composed and in control as possible as he looked at the chains effectively tying his pup to the table. "You okay?"

"No, Harvey, I'm not okay." Mike said in the most depressed voice Harvey had ever heard. "I can't believe it."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Jessica asked me to destroy the files that Scottie gave me. She had a letter to the DA about…" Mike looked at the camera that was recording their conversation "you know. I didn't think she would actually do it."

Harvey was immediately flooded with guilt. Of course, this was his fault. He had taken Mike into the firm, effectively making him a criminal. Then he trained the kid to be loyal. So, when Jessica tried to blackmail him, of course he wouldn't make the smart decision. Mike was arrested because of him.

"I have a mug shot, Harvey," Mike said, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm just so glad grammy isn't here to see this. She would be so ashamed."

"Don't say that Mike," Harvey said. He couldn't take the kid having a mental breakdown on him, not when he was minutes away from having his own. "You are a damn good lawyer, one of the best in New York. You're grammy is so proud of you. This is my fault, and I promise I will do everything I can to get you out of here."

Harvey looked at Mike. Even after all of this shit, Mike still looked at Harvey with respect. He still trusted him, even though the older lawyer might have ruined his life. He wished he could have that same respect for himself right now.

"Harvey, I'm scared," Mike said, suddenly coming to the realization that he would be spending the night in jail with rapists, thieves, and murderers.

"I know, Mike." Harvey said, trying to control all of the emotions that were raining on him. "I am so sorry."

* * *

**So, here is the beginning for the story. I don't know how much more I will write, or even if I will be inspired to write more. So, please, if the beginning of this story makes you want to continue it, go for it. Consider this a very long fic prompt. Only rule is you have to send me a PM if you write off of this so I can read what you wrote!**

**Cheers!**

**Tora2010**


End file.
